This Isn't Right Either
by LilyP-Writer
Summary: (Chapter 2 is up!...finally)Ginny and Harry make it to Auror training and although they love each other, something still isn't right...brothers, jealousy, and a Voldemort copy-cat murders! Who could it be-don't read unless you have read "This Isn't Right"
1. Chapter 1:The 'Ol Room Mate Switch a Roo

**Title: This Isn't Right Either...**

by: LilyPWriter at yahoo dot com

A/N: This **_IS_** the sequel to "This Isn't Right..." an originial idea, I did not steal the idea from anyone. Although I am using Harry Potter and co. without permission from J.K. Rowling, the plot IS MINE!

"_An Ode to Sequals_" by: LilyPWriter at yahoo dot com

This is for all of you who loved the first one,

But not for the ones who thought it was all done.

I even thought I couldn't make the story any longer,

Yet somehow, I felt their love get stronger.

Their humor haunted me in the night

But I wouldn't write the sequal in spite.

I was afraid to extend the story,

And because of that I am sorry.

I felt the need to tell myself I was horrible

Because my writing is nothing more than deplorable.

My English teacher doesn't think I will amount

To being a writer by any account.

So for all of you would think I'm great:

This continuation will not be a piece of cake.

...But, thank you all the same,

For being nice and not calling me lame.

Lily, spur of the moment...for my first sequal ever.

If you didn't want me to write a sequal...then don't read it!!!

**Chapter 1: The 'Ol Room-mate Switch-er-oo**

Harry pushed through his brand-new, shiny pamphlets about "The Ministry of Magic: Auror Training Institute," the school he would be attending in a few weeks. Harry was mesmerized by the open lawns, the smiling faces, and most of all: the co-ed dorms.

Harry shuffled through the pages with a happy face before he reached his acceptance letter which made his normal smile take over all of his face. "Hello Harry," Ron moaned, walking in the door.

"Back from the pub early?" Harry asked, smile still plastered on his visage.

"You need a shave, Harry." Ron grumbled, scratching his own unshaved chin.

"Speak for yourself." Harry shouted at him as he walked to the back of Fred and George's apartment to shower. That is where Ron and Harry were staying while Ron saved up for Auror Training. Ron worked in a pub from seven P.M. to three A.M. and from noon to five in the twins shop. Harry, on the other hand, sat around all day.

Fred and George weren't home yet from "Product Testing" but Harry knew for a fact that they were at some bar. Harry flipped the pages once again before remembering something very important: Ginny.

Harry picked up a piece of parchment paper and a quill to write to Ginny.

"Dear Ginny," it read.

"This afternoon will you please come with me to pick up some things from the Dursleys?

"Love,

"Harry."

_Love? _Harry's inner voice recited. _Love._

Harry jumped off the sofa he was sitting on and crossed the room, pausing once to stretch his stiff legs. He reached Hedwig, faintly hearing the running shower in the distance. "Take this to Ginny, please." Hedwig took off after an affectionate nip at Harry's fingers.

Harry walked down the hall, legs still stiff, to his guest room, and without turning on the light he collapsed into bed.

Harry woke up with Hedwig's claws walking on his back. "Huh?" He groaned. Harry rolled over and nearly squashed his owl, trying to get Ginny's reply. "Dear Harry," It read.

"WHAT THE HELL," Harry almost rolled off the bed after reading that. "Just because we are dating now doesn't mean you can send Hedwig to me at 3 o'bloody clock in the morning.

"But, I would love to join you! Pick me up at four.

"Love,

"Ginny"

"Will you be all right?" Kyan asked.

"I'll be fine," Ginny sighed, clutching the remote in one hand and a large blanket in the other.

"I'll be back at noon," Kyan informed her. "Get some sleep!" He ordered when she turned to a late night talk show.

Just out of school Ginny found herself sharing a flat with Kyan while Hermione stayed with her parents in Rome. Ron had discovered that the twins were paying for Ginny's Auror training, he got really mad and demanded to know why they didn't pay for him as well.

"Because you're an annoying prat." Fred explained.

On July fifteenth Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny received their acceptance letters from the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George decided to throw a party as a celebration.

"No, you really don't have to." Ginny had said.

"Yes we do!" The twins chroused.

So, as the twins planed out their big celebration, Ginny sat in a dark room, watching Conan O'Brian's big hair, wishing Harry was with her.

When a commercial came on, Ginny walked over to Kyan's work desk. Kyan worked in a pub but during his free time he studied to become a teacher. Ginny was worried about this because, sure they let 'his kind' work in pubs but not teach children. "His kind," were homosexuals. Yup, Kyan is a big ol' fruit; a cocktail cake-boy. But he was very smart and a good teacher. After all, he taught Ginny how to make the VCR stop blinking.

On his desk, next to his textbooks, was her day-planner. Ginny picked it up, today was July 30th, so she checked the next day, which happened to be Harry's Birthday, written in bright flashing green ink. She was to join Harry on a trip to the Dursley's house to get his birth certificate, his parent's papers, etc.

Maybe it was a good idea to get some sleep. Ginny turned off Conan's big hair and walked into Kyan's bedroom where she slipped into bed and slept.

At around noon, Harry woke up as Ron left the flat. Harry, clad only in plaid boxers, made himself something healthy to eat: Chocolate Chip Pancakes covered in peanut butter and a dash of grape jelly.

He ate in silence, thinking of what to wear today, not a normal thought that entered his head, but... Today was not only the day he would visit the Dursleys(and he wanted to make a good impression) but it was also the first day since Ginny's last day of school that he has seen her.

"Dress pants?" Harry wondered. "Corduroy!" Harry, later, decided to stick with a nice pair of ironed navy blue jeans, and a white button up shirt with a dark blue t-shirt underneath.

Harry left the flat at 3:57, anticipation maybe. He appartated to the Burrow in a snap. Ginny was already waiting on the porch in a nice floral muggle dress while reading the Daily Prophet. Harry mentally scanned the place, no one was around. "Anything new?" Harry asked, the question directed toward the paper in her hand.

"Harry!" Ginny jumped up, she looked as though something flashed through her head. "Want to come inside?" Harry nodded. She opened the front door and brought him in.

"How have you been?" Harry asked, walking over the threshold. The door closed behind him and Ginny jumped. "Wow, I've missed you too." Harry laughed. Ginny's around wrapped around his neck.

"Shhh..." Ginny smiled, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It almost brought tears to Ginny's eyes just thinking that they haven't seen each other in weeks!

"Ready?" Ginny asked, knowing that they should stop before they get carried away. Harry, personally, wasn't ready to leave just yet, but the Burrow, with all its lights off, was a little too gloomy for Harry's liking.

"Sure." Harry said, dreading the moment when he would see the Dursley's again. So Harry and Ginny, in a very old car that Mr. Weasley rented, made their way to Privet drive. Everything, even gutters, looked cleaner now that the threat in Harry's life was gone, he could finally enjoy things again...like people.

He turned and looked at Ginny, sitting sweetly in her very-Muggle-like dress. She tilted her head a little, "In Muggle Studies I thought our professor said that when driving, Muggles are supposed to keep their eyes on the ROAD."

Harry laughed.

"You make me nervous when you do that!" Ginny wrung her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Harry stopped the car in front of his childhood home...or childhood house, it was never really his home. He walked up the stone walk way, with Ginny's hand tight in his.

"Lovely home." Ginny said, wishing that Harry would let her hand breath for a second.

Harry saw that the lawn was cut recently and they just painted the door a different boring brown. Harry knocked on it softly. Ginny rubbed his forearm with her free, life-filled hand.

Mr. Dursley answered the door. "What do you want?" He grumbled, his glasses on the rim of his nose and the forgotten paper in his right hand.

"I've come to talk to Aunt Petunia." Harry said, "She has some things for me."

Uncle Vernon slowly stepped out of the way. Harry looked at Ginny and she gave him a confident nod. Harry found his aunt in her knitting chair, she hadn't aged too much but from the glasses on the bridge of her nose, she was old.

"You're back?" She barked, her hair was just starting to gray around her temples, it looked as though she hadn't died her hair in a while.

"You said I could come by today and pick up some of my stuff." Harry let go of Ginny's hand when Aunt Petunia pointed to a closed box next to her chair. Harry knelled down beside her and looked up into her green eyes, almost just like his, and said. "You know, Aunt Petunia, I want to thank you."

"What?" She barked. Uncle Veron stood in the doorway and watched, purple-faced.

"You knew that you were saving my life." Harry reached out slowly and held her cold hands, "Letting me stay here and live here. You were letting me live." He slowly glanced down.

Mrs. Dursley's steal eyes began to soften. "I shouldn't have." She said quietly, "You left to that school just like Lily did...and she got killed. You could have been killed too...you were almost killed." Uncle Veron snorted from the doorway.

Harry, turned his gaze to her hands, which were starting to warm up, and he thought hard about what he would say to her next. He looked up at her, tears beginning to form in his eyes and said, "If you would have just pretended to love me when I was growing up," he paused and let his eyes drift to Uncle Veron's red face back to Aunt Petunia's, "I would have never gone to Hogwarts."

Aunt Petunia pushed her needle work aside and hugged Harry. It was a little weird, but nice to know that he was on good terms with his Aunt.

"Move out."

"What?" Harry asked after just pulling his old school trunk through the doorway of his new dorm at the Auror Training Institute.

Ron closed the door quickly behind him. "We really need to talk, Harry." Ron sat down on one of the bare beds in the small room and Harry sat across from him on a very uncomfortable blue chair. "Look, I know I am a bad friend for asking this..."

"You're not a bad friend Ron, you're my Best friend! You've done so much for me." Harry looked at his friend's long nervous face. "You'd do anything for me, I'd do anything for you."

"Then move out." Ron said shortly.

"What?" Harry repeated, he was sure he was hearing things.

"Hermione said that she would move in with me and trade rooms with you." Ron paused but Harry said nothing. "I really need you to do this because..." Ron's voice went quieter than a whisper, "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"OH MY GOSH! RONNY BOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MARRIED---" Harry yelled but Ron jumped on him and sat on his stomach pinning him down to the ground.

"Shut. Up." Ron said, red faced and bulging eyes.

"Sorry." Harry groaned, rubbing his ribcage hoping that Ron didn't break any bones.

"So you'll do it?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Harry smiled, "Be in a room all by my self...not having to listening to your snoring--"

"You won't be alone." Ron said, "Hermione didn't have a flat to herself. Sorry mate, you're rooming with my sister."

"--or smelling your stinky fee..._WHAT_?!?" Harry yelped, he didn't know whether to jump with joy or collapse on the floor in sorrow.

But at that moment he couldn't pick because Hermione walked in the room, bags floating behind her to her new bed. She had tan on holiday and had a vase with many different color flowers in it. "Some man in Rome gave me these," she held them up. "Aren't they beautiful?" She placed them on her new bedside table.

"Harry!" Hermione grinned and hugged her best friend and whispered, "Tell Ron about Ginny yet?"

"No, shhhhh!" Harry growled and hugged back.

Hermione gave him a stern look before kissing her boyfriend. Harry and Hermione exchanged keys and Harry made his way down the hall to his new room. There were many people in the hallway, making new friends and meeting their new roommates. Harry could tell that people were talking about him...even though he defeated Voldemort over a year ago, people are still talking about it.

Harry didn't have to walk far to find the open door of "Room 86j" where one very pretty red head was unpacked and sitting on her bed in bluejeans and tank top and was reading a very interesting book, by the looks of it.

"Knock, knock." Harry said.

Ginny didn't look up from her book but Harry could just see the corners of her mouth tilt upward, "We don't want any." She said.

Harry laughed and closed the door behind him. "Too bad!"

Ginny jumped up and hugged him, "Just think, we are going to be alone in here for this whole year!"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes and he pushed her away.

"What is it?" Ginny frowned.

"We can't! Ron and Hermione are 5 doors down!" Harry began unpacking his things.

Ginny just stared at him, "You were oh so eager to get me alone in your office a few months ago. What's so different now?"

"Your brother."

Ginny groaned and under her breath she said, "Men!" then sat down on her bed and started reading her book again, every now and then she snuck a peak at Harry, huffed then turned away.

**Next Chapter**: "Professor Randal Bradford" Their first day on the job. Yes, Ginny will forgive Harry. Guess who shows up? Who do you know with bubble-gum pink hair who can change it to sky blue if the just the thought pops into her head?? YUP! Tonks!

**A/N**: I don't enjoy sequals that much, but so many people wanted me to do them so I did. For them. If you didn't want me to do the sequal then feel free not to read, I don't mind, and I don't blame you:)


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Randal Bradford

Title: This Isn't Right Either

by: LilyPWriter at yahoo dot com

A/N: I know I have been gone for a while...I developed an eating disorder, blah blah blah. I didn't think it was am eating disorder I thought I was just too busy to eat...blah blah blah. I'm eating and working out everday and now I have time again for Harry Potter. Thank you to everyone who has waited for me:)

Chapter 2: Professor Randal Bradford

Harry had offically got on the bad side of a female Weasley. Ginny had been so upset with Harry that she went to sleep before Harry got out of the shower, and woke up so early that all Harry heard was the door shut at 4 AM.

Ginny didn't return to their room until Hermione and Ron went to pick them up. Harry and Ginny walked two paces behind the other couple, who were holding hands, so not to bother their playful gaze. Harry tried to catch Ginny's eye but she was glaring daggers at her brother's baseball cap.

Harry reached out and touched her arm softly. Ginny's eyes darted and her lips softened and she smiled at him. All is forgiven, she thought...She knew it was a stupid idea to get involved in any "interesting activites" with her brother on the same floor as them but she couldn't help it.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made it to Furman Hall, their study building. Here they would take classes and practice their skills for a year then they would move on to "real life senerios" or internships at England's Ministry or an exchange program at another countries' Ministry.

Furman Hall looked big but unused. They did remember Tonks telling them that they don't allow many people in the program since...Voldemort.

Harry walked past the collumns and didn't see anyone. The halls were long and dark, it was depressing. Ron led the way to the large lecture hall where they would be taking classes.

When they entered the room about 45 or so people had already arrived. Half they recognized as Hogwarts students from several years before. Most of the people were in their mid twenties. The students were in desks that were positioned upward, and the professor's area seemed to be in a sort of pit.

Harry and Ginny made their way up a few tables, most of the front had been taken but the room was meant for about 200 or so students so there was pleanty of room in the back. Ron and Hermione sat at a table in front of Harry and Ginny and set out their things to begin their first lesson.

Harry leaned back in his chair when the professor apparated into the room with a loud SNAP! "Hello Furture Aurors!" He said with a very loud voice, annoucer-like.

"Oh my goodness." Ginny sputtered leaning forward on her elbows.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked together.

"I am Professor Randal Bradford," The man bellowed. He walked to the center of his half pit. He wasn't very tall, wasn't very handsom, wasn't very interesting looking but his voice was amazing.

"Randal Bradford?" Ron whispered to Ginny, "Is that Loud and Brandy Randy?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"A radio personality." Ginny explained, "We grew up listening to his wild adventures as an Auror." Ginny was looking long and hard at the five foot three inch man. "I did think he was a bit shorter than that, though." She tilted her head sidways as he stood up on a chair to pull down a white screen.

"He isn't that old, is he?" Harry scaned the man for grey hairs and he search was complete when the man removed his bowler hat to revealed the top of his shiny, round, bald head.

"Okey-dokey, kiddies," Professor Bradford exclaimed. "Let me give you an overview of this course."

He didn't turn out to be that loud, randy, or brady...five minutes into his lecture his voice did not help with the boring course load. Soon Harry felt his head drooping, his mind numbing, and his eyes unfocusing.

"Get up, Harry!" Hermione growled. "You don't fall asleep on the frist day!"

Ron was sniggering carrying Harry's bag. "That's funny, mate."

"Ron!" Ginny spat. "It was disrespectful." Ginny winked at Harry.

"Very, very, very disrespectful," said a blue-haired lady.

"TONKS!" Hermione yelled, getting a half hug from the women.

"Nice hair," Harry lied. Tonks always had a way to scare the willys out of Harry with her outragious hair-do's. Although Ginny would never be caught dead with an odd hair color, she always loved it on Tonks, maybe because it just fit her persona.

Tonk wrinked her long Russian nose and shrugged. "I dunno about it." She fingered it and then looked at Harry. "You wanna come over to Number 12 later?"

"I can't. I still have a lot of unpacking to do." Harry admitted. It made him sad because he really wanted to go to Number 12 but all of his memories of the place involved either Sirius or Voldemort. Not very happy memories, he didn't want to be thinking of his arch enemy or his godfather's death. Both which would call for years and years of thearapy.

Tonks shruged, "It's ok. I guess I'll ask Kingsley Shacklebolt to stay with me. I'm all alone in that creepy house...and to top it off Kreacher won't die." Tonks sighed deeply and left to the main building to Floo back to the Ministry.

"Hello, hello, Harry Potter!" Professor Bradford's voice sounded from behind them.

Harry turned around quickly to find a man just above his elbow. "Sir."

Meeting Mr. Bradford, wasn't excatly a pleasent expirence. He seemed to be too empressed with Harry to pay attention to the other people who played major roles in each triumph that he was talking about.

"You know Ron, I don't like it that you made Harry room with Ginny." Hermione said after dinner that night.

Ron looked around and saw Harry and Ginny at the same table reading. "They're fine. Look, I trust Harry to treat my sister like a boy."

"Ron, that makes no sense, Ginny doesn't have a pe"

"I KNOW THAT!" Ron interupted. Hermione gave a satisfied smirk. "It's just," Ron was turning very red in the face. "I trust Harry to just treat Ginny like he treats me."

Hermione, who was told about Harry and Ginny's relationship by Ginny last year, looked at Ron and said, "I doubt he treats her the same as he treats you."

Well, at least I hope not, Hermione thought.

"Why do you say that?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Hermione said, sensing an argument, "I trust that Harry treats her like a lady and doesn't wresel with her after the night's quidditch scores come out!" Ron nodded.

"The Caerphilly Catapults are so going to whop the Holyhead Harpies this year!" Ginny spat as she pinned Harry down on the floor of their room.

"Hell no!" Harry yelled, pushing her off of him and flipping her over, "Puddlemere United is going to beat your sissy Catapults!"

"Mmm..." Ginny mumbled as Harry sat on her thorso, "Oliver Wood plays for Puddlemere!"

"Ginny!" Harry whinned.

Ginny started laughing and she tried to push Harry off of her.

Next Chapter: "Public Relations" A night of Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny find it harder and harder to be more than friends in their situation and people are starting to notice.

A/N: Sorry if there are type-os. I just didn't care to run it through spellcheck. Lol. Sorry again for it taking so long. I'm looking at my notes for each chapter and I am disliking it so much, I am afraid to finish it. If anyone wants to help, please e-mail me at LilyPWriter at yahoo dot com. So far I have 19 chapters I want to do, but by the time I am finished I could have anything form 8-38! shrug who knows.


End file.
